From Past To Present Era
by Koga Domination
Summary: InuYasha and company were hot on the trail of Naraku. InuYasha, dulled in senses by guilt, failed to see Naraku's trap. With a twist of fate, InuYasha and company are thrown into another era---Kagome's! They're separated, and they're not the only ones!


**_CHAPTER ONE: NARAKU PURSUIT_**

The warm rays of sunlight cast gently down the oak tree leaves as they flashed their emerald green with the breeze.  
"Ah, another good sleep!" said Kagome half-yawning. She stretched her arms up against the cloudless sea of blue. "The sky's really nice, too. Today would be PERFECT for Shikon shard hunting!" she said cheerily.  
"MAYBE if you get those hands outta my face!" yelled an ignorant voice from above. Kagome looked up to see a half-demon staring straight back at her. He was wearing his usual red clothing (and annoyed face, fangs baring). Snow-white dog ears poked from his silver-white hair, showing his half demon blood. He looked otherwise human, except for the claws, which were now digging into his skin as he clenched his fists tightly. "WELL?!? Are you going to get those hands off or do I have to---"  
"Ehehe...sorry InuYasha!" apologized Kagome as she quickly pulled her arms down. _I suppose InuYasha's still angry about that other day..._thought Kagome. She looked up at InuYasha, just to see him glare at her ("Hmph") and turn away. "Hey, InuYa---"  
"That's it! I can't get any rest with you around! I'm off!" yelled InuYasha.  
"Where're you going?!?" asked Kagome.  
"I'm just going for a walk," said InuYasha curtly.  
"Then I'm coming, too," said Kagome as she got up and brushed dust off her skirt.  
"Without your weapon, Lady Kagome?" asked a calm voice from behind. It was Miroku, the Buddhist priest who traveled with them. As usual, he wore his violet silk and black robes. However, he was holding a particularly strong grip on his sacred staff. "Especially with a strong demonic aura, I think it best you arm yourself for protection."  
_A demonic aura? That's strange, everything looks okay...but if Miroku says so, it's best I go along with it. Yet..._Kagome turned to InuYasha, who was glaring at the forest out in the distance. _Why didn't InuYasha say anything about it? Is he still...mad at me?_ With that thought in mind, she quickly armed herself with her trusty bow and arrows. She wouldn't want to upset InuYasha again. "Hey, Miroku? Why don't you wake up San---"  
**WHAP!!!** "And just WHAT do you think you were doing?!?" asked Sango, the demon slayer. _Oh, why do I even ask...?_ She glared at Miroku as she put on her gleaming pink armor and strapped the "Boomerang Bone" to her back. Kirara, her cat-like demon pet, just stood wide-eyed at the two as they argued.  
Miroku, who was looking quite red in the face (from someone's slap) rubbed it gently, eyes closed yet smiling. "Why, I was waking Lady Sango from her slumber..."  
Kagome's eyes drooped instantly. "There goes Miroku..."  
"With his excuses for doing what he does," finished a little voice from Kagome's right shoulder. It was Shippo, the little fox demon who chose to travel along with Kagome and company when he lost his father.  
"Shippo, you're awake!" said Kagome.  
"Who wouldn't be?" asked Shippo. "You try having a nice dream and then---"  
**BOOM!!! **Kagome looked above to see that the morning sky was no longer there. Dark, heavy clouds blocked out all traces of sunlight, the only light flashing from within with a loud pound to follow. **CRRRRAAAACCCK!!!** Several snakes of jagged white twisted and curled among the clouds, disappearing in an instant.  
"Naraku's ahead." said InuYasha shortly. "I can recognize that hell- born demon's blood anywhere." With that, he ran ahead into the forest.  
"You two still haven't made up?" asked Sango. Kagome nodded. "Well, then...Miroku, you sit in the front and hold on tightly to Kirara's neck. Kagome, Shippo and I will sit in the back." Miroku reluctantly sat in the front and sighed ("Ow! Sango?").  
With that, they followed InuYasha into the forest, bound for Naraku. _InuYasha...I guess he really IS STILL mad at me for that other day..._Kagome thought. _Well, I don't need to worry about him; InuYasha's usually the one protecting me. And I can bet anything that this is another one of Naraku's tricks! _With hope that InuYasha will forgive her soon, Kagome's face became determined to help InuYasha defeat Naraku, or whatever lay ahead.

**_Okay, I hope it's pretty good...so far. It's my first fanfiction story, so it's sort of short for now. I hope there aren't any spelling or grammar mistakes, as I hate that. I've got plenty of great ideas, so I'll be working on this when I've got the time and inspiration. You won't be disappointed! Thanks so much for reading my first fanfiction chapter!:)_**


End file.
